Contact centers service incoming contacts from customers while predictive dialing facilities initiate outgoing customer contacts regarding goods and services. An important function in contact centers and predictive dialing facilities is optimizing contact center performance in light of policies and objectives while substantially minimizing costs and maximizing customer satisfaction. Many performance metrics and analytics algorithms have been created to evaluate and control contact center performance but further improvements are required.
Virtual Reality (“VR”) offers a vehicle not only to substantially optimize contact center performance but also substantially minimize costs and maximize customer satisfaction. VR applies to a computer-simulated environment simulating physical presence in a defined environment, which may emulate the real or an imaginary world. Most current virtual reality environments are primarily visual experiences, displayed either on a computer screen or through special stereoscopic displays, but some simulations include additional sensory information, such as sound through speakers or headphones. VR is increasing rapidly in popularity in many applications, including fictional gaming, radio, motion pictures, and therapeutics.
There is a need to implement VR in a contact center environment to enrich the customer experience, and provide higher levels of customer satisfaction.